Stupide
by Avril149
Summary: Oneshot: quand le fait de dire un mensonge nous entraine dans une histoire qu'on a pas voulu... Hermione, qu'as tu fais?


_j'ai lu toutes vos reviews sans exception et je suis très très heureuse, elles me font toutes tellement plaisir, je ne les mérite pas, c'est parfois vraiment trop (se suicider si j'arrête l'écriture? vous êtes fous, mes pauvres enfants XDD) en tout cas je vous en suis énormément reconnaissante car elles m'aident beaucoup et me donnent le courage de continuer à écrire :D_

_alors pour vous, un tout nouveau one-shot que je viens de terminer (ça faisait longtemps, hein? ), j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes_

_bonne lecture!_

Stupide, par Avril

« Arrête tes sottises, Ronald ! »

Hermione dévalait l'escalier de la tour de la volière en vociférant contre Ron.

« Tu trouve que c'est stupide de te demander qui de Harry et moi tu préfère ?

-Oui, je trouve ça étonnement stupide de ta part de te soucier d'une partialité qui n'existe même pas ! Comment ose-tu me dire des choses pareilles ?

-J'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Elle se retourna violemment vers lui, l'expression renfrognée.

« Non ! Il n'y a rien à savoir à ce sujet, c'est tout ! Tu as fini, à présent ? »

Hermione continua sa route en laissant Ron derrière elle, quand elle l'entendit ajouter :

« De toute façon, j'ai compris que tu l'aimais… »

Arrêtée par cette déclaration des plus stupides, elle stoppa sa course et revint sur ses pas en redoublant sa vitesse de marche. Une volée s'abattit sur la joue de Ron, si puissante qu'elle avait virée au rouge vif.

« Tu n'es qu'un espèce d'abruti ! Je n'aime ni Harry ni toi ! »

Qu'avait-elle dit ? QUOI ? Elle n'aimait aucun d'entre eux ? Elle aurait voulu se frapper dix fois à cet instant. Ron affichait une tête à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la peine. Il était amoureux d'elle, elle n'en avait plus aucun doute, et elle venait de lui avouer un affreux mensonge, aussi stupide que sa réaction. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle ne laissa rien paraître de son tourment et descendit les marches à toute vitesse, l'abandonnant là, la joue et le cœur douloureux.

Arrivée au niveau des cachots, elle croisa Drago, suivi par quelques acolytes à lui. Soudain lui vint une montée de folie et, avant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait, Hermione l'embrassa frièvreusement. Un dégoût insurmontable la parcourut aussitôt, mais elle ne se détacha pas de lui. Elle savait que sa chute au fond du gouffre avait commencé, autant continuer jusqu'en bas. Une fois leur baiser achevé, Drago parut soufflé, il lâcha un « whaw » et lui prit la main avant de l'emmener en courrant vers la grande salle, Pansy Parkinson restant niaisement sur place avec ses amies. Il la guida vers la table des Serpentards et déclara fièrement que Hermione et lui sortaient ensemble.

« Quoi ? Nan pas du tout, c'est un énorme malentendu, Drago ! »

Cette pensée n'avait fait qu'envahir l'esprit d'Hermione, mais elle n'avait pu la formuler. Elle restait comme ça, la main de Drago dans la sienne, devant ses amis abasourdis. Elle leur souriait avec embarras, ne sachant où se mettre.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ? »

Les jours qui suivirent furent un enfer. Harry et Ginny ne lui adressaient plus la parole, et Ron était totalement introuvable, à moins peut-être qu'il ne l'évita. Elle devait supporter l'horrible présence de toute la clique serpentarde la journée durant et se laisser embrasser sans cesse, devant refouler son envie perpétuelle de vomir. Tous les Gryffondor la traitait avec mépris, comme si elle était passée du côté de leurs ennemis vert et argent, et elle n'était plus acceptée à leur table.

Le soir le plus froid d'hiver - Hermione prit ça comme un mauvais signe – Drago l'invita à la soirée dansante organisée à l'occasion de Noël, une semaine plus tard. Elle accepta à contrecœur et se mit à envisager la plus longue et la plus ennuyeuse soirée qu'elle est jamais vécu.

Elle arriva donc ce soir-là aux bras de Drago, très classe dans un costume de soirée, contrastant avec sa robe argentée, qu'elle portait avec élégance. Mais la mine sombre, elle paraissait bien moins jolie qu'au bal de Noël de quatrième année. Elle regrettait ce soir-là où Ron avait ouvertement montré sa jalousie envers Victor Krum ; cela lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir quand à leur relation. Mais quand elle regarda en sa direction, il lui jeta un regard si noir qu'elle détourna les yeux. Drago l'emmena vers une des tables et s'assit avec elle.

Ron, dégoûté de la fille qu'elle était devenue, se tourna vers la fontaine à punch bleuté, et s'en servit un verre, essayant d'effacer son image.

« Tu l'a vu, Harry ? Tu as vu ?

-Laisse-la, elle a complètement changé.

-Juste après m'avoir dit… me l'avoir dit…

-Tu es vraiment sur que c'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle n'aimait aucun de nous deux ! C'est assez clair, non ? »

Ses yeux étaient froids et presque exorbités.

« De là à dire que c'était… lui !

-Tu vois bien, elle nage dans le bonheur avec son blondinet gominé ! »

Il prit la bouteille de Whisky pur feu et commença à la vider consciencieusement.

« Tu t'amuse bien, ma puce ? »

Elle commençait à s'endormir quand Drago lui posa la question.

« Hein ? Oh oui, c'est la fête !

-Tu veux aller danser ? »

Elle jeta un œil vers Ron. Elle lui avait fait tant de mal ces derniers temps. Mais il semblait plongé dans une conversation torride avec sa bouteille, rond comme une queue de pelle. Elle se tourna vers Drago et lui sourit.

« D'accord ! »

Il li prit la main tel un gentleman et l'attira sur la piste. La valse venait de s'achever pour laisser place à un slow romantique.

« Manquait plus que ça… »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches frêles. Une des pires danses qui puisse exister et il fallait que ce soit pour elle ! Elle posa en douceur sa tête sur son épaule, priant pour que leurs mouvements la bercent et l'endorment, afin de ne plus avoir à vivre cette situation. Malheureusement, il n'en fut rien. Drago s'entreprit de passer deux doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et semblait prêt à lui déposer un baiser.

« Oh non, encore un ! »

C'est alors qu'elle vit Ron marcher d'un pas vif vers le couple, la démarche ferme malgré l'odeur pestilentielle d'alcool qu'il dégageait. Il serrait les poings. Il vint aborder Drago par derrière en lui tapotant l'épaule ; celui-ci se retourna donc.

Et ce fut le choc. Ron venait de lui assoner un coup si violent qu'on avait pu entendre craquer l'os de son nez. Drago vacilla pour finalement s'écrouler par terre, le visage en sang.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça, Weas…

-C'était que l'amuse-gueule, connard ! »

Il se jeta sur lui tel un fou furieux et continuait à marteler son corps de ses coups de poing. Il se défendait, mais Ron avait gardé une force spectaculaire malgré l'ivresse. Il encaissait les coups de poing de Malefoy en lui rendant au triple. Tous autour criaient « Fight ! » avec vivacité. La seule personne assez intelligente fut Hermione, car elle cria si fort qu'il n'y eut bientôt plus un bruit. Tout Poudlard la dévisageait.

« Pourquoi vous vous entretuez comme ça ? Vous comprenez pas que… que vous êtes puérils ? »

Sa voix tremblait au fil de ses sanglots.

« Vous vous battez pour qui ? Pourquoi ? Vous… vous avez tout gâché, tous les deux ! »

Elle laissa échapper un très long sanglot tandis qu'elle courrait hors de la salle. Le cercle formé autour des combattants se desserra pour se dissoudre, les laissant tous deux assis sur le sol.

« Tu vois, Weas-moche, encore une fois t'a tout gâché ! Elle passait une si bonne soirée…

-Tu veux que je te repète le nez, Malefoy ? »

Cette réplique lui coupa l'envie de dire un mot de plus, et il entreprit de nettoyer le sang sur son visage. Ron, quand à lui, se leva à toute vitesse et partit chercher Hermione. Il n'eut pas de mal à la retrouver ; elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque, déserte, et s'était écroulée sur son livre, sans même l'avoir ouvert. Il vint s'approcher d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Elle releva vivement la tête.

« Rien je… je lisais, figure-toi !

-Tu lisais ?

-Tout à fait !

-… avec le livre fermé ? »

Elle regarda son livre et le fit glisser vers elle pour l'ouvrir.

« Eh bien oui, je regardais la couverture ! C'est une… très belle couverture ! Pleine de… de…

-De tâches d'encre et de graffitis ! Et je ne te parle pas des pages cornées à l'intérieur ! »

Elle sourit. Lui s'accroupit à côté d'elle, posa sa tête dans ses bras et ses bras sur la table, pour mieux la regarder. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, une mèche cachait son œil gauche. Il la poussa avec délicatesse. Elle détourna le regard.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Je ne supportais pas qu'il soit avec toi… Je crois que je suis un peu… jaloux !

-Un peu ? »

Ils rirent ensemble un moment, même si Ron se sentait stupide. Elle tâta son nez gonflé, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur.

« Tu as mal ?

-Oui, un peu.

-Ne fais pas ton fier, tu dois souffrir le martyr mais tu ne veux rien laisser paraître !

-Oui, j'admets… Comment se fait-il que tu saches tout ? »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

« Tu sais, pour ce que je t'ai dis…

-Après ta baffe monumentale ?

-Oui, après cette baffe-là, affirma-t-elle avec un large sourire amusé. Tu sais, je… t'ai menti.

-Je le savais ! Je savais que tu aimais Harry !

-Mais non, Ron ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !

-Alors tu n'as pas menti !

-Si, triple buse ! Puisque c'est toi que j'aime ! »

Il la dévisageait avec incompréhension.

« Alors là j'comprends plus rien !

-Ca m'avait tellement énervé que tu veuille savoir qui ne vous deux je préférais… C'est si dur à dire, que c'est toi que je préfère, pas Harry… Ca fait tellement… Enfin c'était dur ! Alors je t'ai dis ça, alors que je ne le pensais pas du tout ! Et si j'ai embrassé Drago, l'interrompit-elle avant qu'il ne réplique, je crois que c'est du au fait que quand je fais une gaffe, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en faire un défilé tout de suite après ! Si tu savais comme j'ai honte… »

Ron lui fit relever la tête en s'approchant d'elle.

« C'est comme ça que je t'aime ! »

Peu importe ce qu'aurait pu dire qui que ce soit d'autre, Ron était bien celui qui embrassait le mieux ! Avec douceur et tendresse…

« Ron…

-Oui, Mione ?

-Tu es stupide ! »

Il sourit.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

FIN


End file.
